This invention relates generally to probe assemblies for mass spectrometers. The preferred embodiment of this invention relates to atmospheric pressure ionisation probes for use with mass spectrometry systems.
Liquid chromatography systems are an important tool to the analytical chemist for the separation and analysis of samples of interest. Often, after separation in the liquid chromatograph, the components require further analysis to confirm the identity of these components. This is generally best performed using a mass spectrometer. However, connecting liquid chromatography systems to mass spectrometers can be a difficult and time consuming task. For example, in recent years the volume of eluent produced from liquid chromatography systems at any given time has reduced, leading to the provision of smaller, more delicate tubing and smaller connecting assemblies for connecting the tubing to other instruments.
The tubing may need to deliver eluent to an electrospray ion source, wherein the eluent from the liquid chromatography system is sprayed into the ion source chamber through a capillary which has an electrical voltage applied to it. This results in an awkward connection that requires dexterity and skill to assemble. Moreover, there is a risk of electric shock at the connection for the user assembling the instrument connection if there is a leak. The connecting assembly can also be expensive.
Furthermore, the fitting of the liquid chromatography tube connection into an Electrospray source can take a long time, resulting in inactivity of the instrument. Poor instrument performance may also occur if parts are omitted or poorly assembled. This can result in dead volumes, which may lead to poor reproducibility or poor performance of the instrument.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved probe assembly. For example, embodiments of the present invention provide a probe assembly which is cheap, easy to fit and is adapted to remove any risk of electric shock to the user fitting the device.